


Trench Coat

by ashenRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenRose/pseuds/ashenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got Cas's old trench coat. How did he find it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trench Coat

Dean strode into the dining room of the bunker. Castiel was sitting on one of the wooden chairs, his back facing him absent mindedly tugging at that giant rainbow slinky Sam had gotten Dean those few years ago. They had kept it in the trunk of the impala and only recently rediscovered its existence. Castiel was utterly fascinated by it and did not notice Dean’s presence until he was standing directly above him, casting a shadow over the object of his delight and attention. He turned around.

 

“Hello Dean. Where have you…” His voice trailed off when he looked and low and behold, saw it. His old trench coat gently tucked under Dean’s arm.

 

“Here.” Dean shoved the clothing at him.

 

“Where did you find this?”

 

“It on top of a dumpster near a bar I was at after the hunt. I just noticed it.” Dean was looking sheepishly, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“So… are you gonna put it on or just watch me hold it? Come on Cas, this thing is heavy.” Castiel looked at him incredulously, the probability of Dean finding his old trench coat, while on a hunt was extremely unlikely. Additionally, despite what it had gone through the trench coat was in great condition and whilst Dean often complained about it being inconspicuous Castiel maintained that it was not only stylish but had a rather serene effect on those around it. It was unlikely to have been on top of a dumpster, perhaps the janitor mistook it for something else. Nonetheless, he got up and put it on, dispatching his newer trench coat. Dean visibly relaxed.

 

“I know you have a new one and, well, I don’t care but you obviously liked the old one it considering you wore it for so long. And to be frank your new one is even more hideous so I don’t mind either way.”

 

“Of course, the famous Dean Winchester would never get sentimental like that. He only acts in my best interest. I gather you kept it the first time truly believing to spare me the inconvenience of finding another in the unlikely event I would come back to life?” Dean winces at the memory, then smirks.

 

“I knew you only pretended not to get sarcasm. You think it’s cute, it’s not.”

 

“Why would ever want to be seen as cu...?” Dean quiets him with a gently kiss, his arms gripping at the shoulders of the trench coat.

 

“You’re adorable, and I’m adorable, we go great together. Cutest couple in the yearbook.”

 

Castiel smiles like that and they proceed to make out in the dining room. 

 

* * *

 

“So get this,” Sam walked in breaking up the moment, “The witch we were hunting is actually really nice and has two kids and they are really sweet and like playing with my hair and she only had to kill those dogs to save their lives and promises she won’t need to do it again and we were invited over for Thanksgiving dinner but only if we don’t kill them and I think...”

 

At that point Dean had stopped listening, maybe even earlier than that since he was told that he often embellished what he heard Sam say. Anyway, for now he was safe, it did not seem that Cas had caught on to his lie and had no idea about the truly questionable and immoral things he had done to attain the trench coat.


End file.
